1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to band saw apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved band saw radius tool apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit the cutting of arcuate exterior shapes to various workpieces in a wood working procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Band saw structure relative to wood working has been availed in the prior art and various saw table structure for cutting a workpiece has been utilized, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,440 to Epstein utilizing a table saw structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a guide structure in association with a band saw to project a workpiece positioned upon the guide structure in an arcuate relationship relative to the band saw to permit the cutting of radius or curvilinear lines.